


Your Call

by Kellyjelly



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Adorbale Wedding Proposal, Alternative Univerise-Office/CEO and Secretary, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Attempted Murder, Birthday, Car Accidents, Christmas Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Cooking, Dancing, Depression, Drunkenness, Eventual Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Merlin, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, False Suicide Attempt, Flirting, Flirty Eggsy, Fluff, Forced Sex, Hospitals, London, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Miscarriage, Murder, Office Fight, PTSD Harry, Pills, Pregnant Sex, Questioning, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Shy Harry, Singing, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Special Getaway, Suicide Attempt, Toxic Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eventual pregnancy, eventual wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Harry Hart falls in love with a girl who is in an abusive relationship. She develops strong feelings for him but a certain tragic action will trigger them both to be together.





	1. Early Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Harry meets Lenore and immediately likes her. Eggsy and Merlin meet her as well and supports the idea of Harry going after her. Lenore will experience a harsh situation that has been experienced before, but she must be strong and keep living.

  
  


##### Harry’s POV

  
  
Gun shots are being fired and the sound of explosives are going off, and a bloody mess is left on the ground. Men are being slaughtered by the foul weapons that create violence. The constant shouts are being drowned out by the horrible deafening sound of bombs detonating. I look down and see my hands covered with blood, I start to tremble and realize what I’ve done. As I look up, I see a young man running towards me with a gun. I don’t react fast enough and he shoots me in the eye.

I wake up drenched in my sweat, my chest is trying to figure out how to breathe. I’m trying hard to find any source of air but it’s not working. I get up from my bed and go to the window. I impatiently slide the window up and stick my head out to feel the cool breeze that is of course, snow. I feel the small snowflakes landing on my face, waking me up from my nightmare. My breathing hinders as I relax and comprehend that my dream is not real. I close my eyes and take one last breath and close the window. Bare chested, I walk over to the bathroom and splash water on my face. I take a long look in the mirror and I start getting dressed for work. Today I’ll take my pinstriped grey and white buttoned double-breasted suit with a slim fit solid black turtleneck. I take a quick glance in the mirror and I realize I look hella good. I start looking for my shoes and contemplate with ones I should take. I think for a while and settle for my black Tilden Cap Toe Oxfords. I place the final touches on my look with my glasses. All dressed and ready, I go downstairs and head into the kitchen. I take a look at my pills and take a Paxil, to calm my nerves and deal with my PTSD. I grab my car keys and head out in the cold London weather. I enter in my black Aston Martin Rapide S, and start heading to my job. I park my car in my designated area and walk upstairs. As the CEO of Kingsman Corporation dealing with weaponry, I feel proud that I can manage this firm all by myself due to my dark past. As I enter the elevator, I press the top button, and begin the long ride to my floor. I get off and see my secretary’s desk is empty, probably she’s running late or some other nonsense. I take a seat in my elegant office and begin the dreadful work of seeing the statistics of my company, making major corporate decisions, and meeting with packs of people. 

“How ghastly this whole thing is. I guess I should commence my work and wait for Maggie to show up. Where is that girl anyways?” 

  
  
************* 

  
  
Harry began to bury himself in papers and making important phone calls all day. It was already going to be 11 am and his secretary hasn’t show up. He had too many problems on his shoulders and he needed Maggie to at least help him lift off some pressure. His chair was towards the door as he was going through the guidelines for his conference today in three hours. When he heard his door opening and a pair of heels walking towards him, immediately he knew it was Maggie. 

Without looking at her he began speaking, “Maggie, you are bloody late. I need you to go and deliver these papers to Eggsy and turn in these monthly statistics to Merlin. Also run down…” He turned around and found himself facing an unfamiliar face. “You’re not Maggie.” 

The young lady standing in front of him shook her head. “No sir, I’m not. My name is Lenore I’m the new replacement for Maggie.” 

Harry sat in shock, he stared at his new secretary and for a second found her quite attractive. She was tall compared to Maggie’s stature. She had shoulder length cool platinum blonde hair. Her eyes were big and light brown, her eyes twinkle along with the contrast of her hair. Her light radiant and glowing skin is flawless, if she wanted too, she can be an angel. When his eyes started travelling down towards her figure, he stopped and continued talking to her. 

“What happened to Maggie?” 

Lenore shifted a bit, “She was transferred to another company. She left you a notice I believe. As she left in such short notice, they recruited many young ladies to take her place, and as a result I got the job.” She finished with a smile. 

“Interesting. I was probably too busy to even notice that she left. Have you had any experience working in a fast-paced environment?” 

“Yes, sir I have. I’ve worked in different companies, but not huge corporations like yours. I have been in many situations where I’ve been placed a lot of responsibilities in a single moment. I will definitely complete any task, you ask of me. If you don’t want me I can go and tell the young man who interviewed me, to find someone more capable to take the job.” 

Harry didn’t want to offend the young lady, “No.” He stood up from his chair. “It’s totally fine. I just wanted to make sure that you had at least some experience. I’m pleased with what you have told me. Well first let’s be properly introduced.” He extended his right hand. “My name is Harry Hart.” 

Lenore stepped closer and shook the man’s hand. “I’m Lenore Smith. Pleased to meet you.” 

“Ms. Smith. A pleasure as well. Lenore is a rare name to come by these days. It’s a beautiful name.” 

Lenore smiled and blushed a bit. “Thank you, Mr. Hart.” 

Harry took off his glasses and handed Lenore the huge pile of papers. “Well in order to see if you can do the job. As I said before take these papers down to Eggs… I mean Mr. Unwin and these to Merlin. If you can complete this simple task then you will precisely survive in this company.” 

She grabbed the pile of papers and quickly exited his office. Harry sat down and thought about his new secretary. She’s really pretty. Wait what am I doing? I shouldn’t be fantasizing about this lady, I should be working. Harry resumed to do his work and tried to keep his mind off Lenore. 

The whole day went by so slow. He gave Lenore more tasks to complete and he successfully walked out of a conference room with new partners who will fund his corporation and share a portion of the profits. Harry lazily made his way into his office and plowed himself in his chair, tired and sleepy. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 5 pm already. He was going to get up and gather his things when Lenore came in. 

“I completed everything sir. Is there anything else you need?” 

Harry was impressed on how quickly Lenore managed to keep up with every paper he tossed her way. “Well look at you darling, already the first day and you managed to impress the main CEO in this building. I’m very proud of you. I guess you are hired, congratulations.” 

Lenore giggled, “Thank you sir. I try my best.” 

Harry was going to tell her something when his doors were busted open. 

“Harry my old mate. How’s everything goin up here?” Eggsy proudly stated. “Who’s this beautiful young butterfly?” 

“Eggsy have some respect for the lady. You met her a couple of hours ago. I sent her down to deliver some papers to you.” 

Eggsy gave Harry a confused look, “How’s that even possible? I’m sure I would’ve noticed a star in the midst of my dark galaxy.” He winked at Lenore. 

A deep Scottish voice pulled Eggsy back, “Alright Eggsy calm your balls down. Let the missy here breathe a bit. Hello I’m Merlin, it’s nice to meet you.” 

Lenore shook Merlin’s hand, “I met you as well sir. I gave you a big pile of papers dealing with the statistics of the company.” 

Merlin was disoriented, “Are you sure? I would’ve remembered you as well.” 

“Apparently you idiots totally ignored her.” Harry said annoyingly. 

“I’m sorry.” Merlin and Eggsy said together. 

“It’s totally fine, I’m used to being ignored.” Lenore smiled sadly. 

“Oh no please don’t say that. How can someone ignore you? You seem like a lovely person.” Harry stated. 

“Not everyone would think so. Anyways I should probably go home since tomorrow I have another day of work waiting for me. Thank you again for accepting me Mr. Hart. Gentlemen it was very nice meeting you both.” Lenore was about to leave when Eggsy stopped her. 

“Oi love, before you go can I ask you question.” Eggsy said as he threw his killer smile towards her. 

“Sure.” 

“Are you American?” 

Lenore chuckled, “Yes I am. I’m from New York.” 

“Lovely. What brings a New Yorker to London?” 

Lenore felt uncomfortable but answered the question anyways. “I needed a new job and I was forced to come here, so now I must live with it.” 

Eggsy came closer to her, “What you mean about forced to come here.” 

Lenore kept a straight face, “Meaning that someone made me come here against my own will. That’s all I wish to say about the matter.” 

Eggsy backed off and didn’t push the topic further. “Alright fair enough. Just one more question love. You got a boyfriend?” 

“Eggsy manners!” Harry interjected. 

“What I’m just curious.” 

“It’s alright. And no, I don’t have a boyfriend. Anything else Mr. Unwin?” Lenore asked. 

“That’s all. Thank you for cooperating with me.” He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her soft knuckles. “I guess we will all see you tomorrow.” 

“Of course. Goodnight everyone.” Lenore headed towards the door and left. 

“My fucking balls are on fire. She’s so hot, literally I can lay in bed and jack off to the thought of her.” Eggsy commented. 

“Oh, for pete’s sake Eggy, hold your dirty tongue.” Merlin slapped Eggsy upside the head. 

“He’s right, listen to Merlin and keep your prurient comments to yourself.” Harry sat down. 

“What it’s a free country isn’t it?” Eggsy gestured to the whole room. 

Harry put on his glasses again, “Dear lord help me with this boy. Well anyways why have you both come up here?” 

“We wanted to see our senior Galahad. Is it wrong to visit you at the end of the day?” Eggsy sat down. 

“No, it’s’ not but I’m about to leave gents. I’m sorry but I’m all beat up. So, can we postpone this conversation until tomorrow.” Harry said as he stretched his long arms to the side. 

“Yes of course Harry. Eggsy come on, get your bum up and go home.” Merlin nudged Eggsy. 

“Alright alright, I’m up. Oh, Harry can I ask you a favor?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and faced Eggsy. “What is it?” 

“Can I hit on your secretary? Cause she’s fucking hot.” 

For some reason Harry became protective. “No, you will not Eggsy because she is my secretary and I don’t want her getting in trouble due to your cocky arse.” 

“Harry old boy come on. Please.” Eggsy begged. 

“No!” Harry shouted. 

“Wait a minute. Merlin do you see that look? Oh fuck, how did we not see it?” Eggsy smiled uncontrollably. 

“I don’t see anything. What the fuck are you talking about?” Merlin asked irritatingly. 

“He likes her. That’s why he’s telling me no and being mad all of a sudden.” Eggsy pointed at Harry. 

Merlin looked at Harry, “That can be a reason why you answered so angrily. Do you like her Harry?” 

Harry felt embarrassed, “Of course not. Why would I like her if I just met her? Besides she’s my secretary, it would never work out.” Oh fuck. He regretted his last words. 

“Oh, bullocks you do like her! Alright Harry, I change my mind, she’s all yours. Since you know you haven’t had a relationship with anyone, and, well she’s your billion-dollar chance.” Eggsy went over and stood on his tippy toes just to hug Harry. 

Harry kindly pushed Eggsy away, “That is not what I meant.” 

“No problem, go after her. Merlin lets go on a lash tonight and leave old Harry here thinking about his new lover.” Eggsy swung his shoulder around Merlin and headed out. Both Eggsy and Merlin waved Harry goodbye as they shouted, “We like her Harry. You have our approval to go out with her!!” 

Harry grabbed his bags and left his office quickly. He was going to take the stairs but heard his friends singing a stupid tune and decided to go on the elevator. He beat Merlin and Eggsy to the parking lot and turned his car on, ready to leave and go home. Before he pressed the gas, he dropped his head on the steering wheel. “I don’t like her. She’s pretty but why would she want a 35-year-old man when she must be 25. Poppycock.” 

  
  
************* 

  
  


##### Lenore’s POV

  
  
I keep driving on the dark road as I listen to Matt Nathanson on the radio. Today was a busy day but I don’t want to go home. I don’t want to face him. I pray that he’s not home right now, so I can get a goodnight sleep for tomorrow. I keep driving until I see my apartment building, I notice there’s no light inside my apartment. Thank god, I can breathe easily. I exit my car and head upstairs, I should have worn my other heels cause my feet are killing me. I finally reach my floor and stand in front of the portal that leads me to another somber dimension. I slowly open the door and enter into darkness, I flip the switch on and see no one. 

“Aiden.” I call out. No one responds to me, and I let out a relieved sigh. I place my bag on the floor and take off my shoes when I feel toilsome hands on my hair. 

“The fuck were you babe. I missed you.” Aiden drunkenly tried to kiss my lips. 

“I was at work.” I tried to push his face away but he only tightened his grip on my hair. 

“Do you think I’m fucking stupid. Of course, I know you were working. What I want to know is why you took so long getting home?” He pushed me to the floor. 

“Technically I start at 10 am and end at 5 pm. So that must be enough reason for you to understand why I’m coming home at this time.” I stand up and face my fucked-up boyfriend, no he’s not that. He’s just a guy who I used to love and now he uses me for his own pleasures. 

He walks towards me and grabs my chin. “Don’t fucking talk to me like that you bitch.” He kissed my lips. His breath reeks of alcohol, well I’d rather have him drunk that hocked up on god knows what kind of drugs. “When do you get paid?” 

I look at him with disgust, “I don’t know. I guess when I get paid.” I rub off his filthy kiss with my hand. 

“Well that’s our chance. You already know Lenny, when they pay you, you better bring that money to me so I can buy some drugs and other shit I need. Got it?” He chugs down his drink. 

I grow balls and stand up to him. “No.” 

He cocks his head to side and stares at me with anger in his eyes. “I’m sorry what? Can you repeat that word again?” 

I stand my ground, “I said no. Can’t you fucking hear?” 

Aiden breaks his bottle and charges towards me. I push him away but fail miserably. He wraps his fingers around my throat and squeezes with all his strength. “I think someone needs to learn a valuable lesson.” 

He pulls me by my throat but I dig my nails into his hands, he lets me go but I fall to the floor and feel dizzy. He slaps me across the face and cuts my lip open. I don’t have enough time to defend myself, as I feel Aiden dragging me on the floor by my hair. I scream and tell him to stop but he doesn’t listen. I try to kick and jostle around as much as I can but before I even knew it, we were in the bedroom. Oh no I this can’t happen, I start to panic and scream uncontrollably. He lifts me up and slams me towards my dress mirror, breaking the glass with my face. I feel the pungent glass cutting through my face and blood covering my eyes, luckily the glass only cut my forehead, but my face will endure endless bruises. 

He shoves me on the bed and starts to yell at me. “I’ll show you how to fucking respect me, you worthless cunt.” 

I try to stand up and fight him with the little strength I had left, but he punches me in the face and knocks me on the bed, again. I grab my nose and realize the blood landing on my palms. I try to escape the bed but Aiden pins me down. He sits on top of me and grabs my wrists, he starts yelling at me and slaps me with my own hands, his rough hands were still tightly secured on my wrists and he kept forcing my hands to hit my face. I start crying and try to swallow the pain that I’m receiving. I feel my face becoming numb from the many hits I obtained. I feel Aiden screaming in my face but everything begins to feel hazy. He gets off me and starts to undo his pants. I try to get off the bed but my face aches so much and my body is not responding to my demands. As I get up, Aiden throws another punch towards my way. I scream in agony as the pain flows through my face, I’m going to have mean bruises tomorrow. Aiden gets on top of me and rips my blouse off. I try to stop his hands from touching my upper body but he’s so much stronger than me. He grows tired of me fighting against him, so he hits me in my stomach. The sudden blow left me without air, I could feel Aiden taking off my bra and going for my skirt. He flips me over and presses my face against the mattress as he rips my skirt and underwear off. I could hear him laughing and saying all these hurtful things to me. I can’t stand being someone who tries to be strong and unbreakable. I stop struggling against him and let him do whatever the fuck he wants with me. 

“Awe what’s wrong Lenny, got tried half way. Well guess what, we are just starting.” He pins my whole body down and enters himself in me. He groans in pleasure while I hurt in pain, he lifts my head and makes me face him. 

“You always liked doggy style, huh bitch.” He grabs the back of my neck and rapes me. 

He keeps going harder and harder, but I can’t take the torture he’s putting me through, so I bury my face deep into the mattress and scream my lungs out. My tears sting my cheeks each time, I beg for someone, anyone to help me, but no one does. He keeps fucking me rapidly until he stops and forces me on my back. I’m so terrified by him that I tremble, I close my legs and cover my breasts. 

“Don’t hide your pussy slut, I’ve seen it a million times. Trust me, don’t be shy.” He grabs my shoulders and pulls me up. “I hope this reminds you to not trash mouth me.” His fist meets my stomach once more and I fall on my back. He brutally opens my legs and pushes himself in me. I close my eyes and let him harm me. Suddenly I feel his hands on my throat again and he chokes me. 

“Don’t fucking close your eyes!” 

I open my eyes and see this monster hurting and abusing me. Every time he goes harder, he chokes me more. The air is escaping me, my hands pathetically persist on pulling his hands away from my neck, but nothing works. I can’t breathe, my hands feel numb and I’m lightheaded. My hands fall to the side, my vision is staring to go black. I’m about to die, please kill me now, I don’t want to live in this cruel world anymore. No one loves me or cares about me, if I go, no one will miss me, I’m ready to leave. As I close my eyes and accept death, I feel Aiden’s hands breaking free from his grip on my neck and air is rushing through my lungs. I began coughing and trying to regain myself. Aiden finally pulled out and finished himself on my bruised stomach. Once he finished he grabbed his clothes and left. 

  
  
***************** 

  
  


##### Harry’s POV

  
  
I keep driving and notice snow hitting my windshield. Thankfully, only about five more minutes and I’ll be home. My brain keeps going in circles, I keep thinking about Lenore but I need to stop, it isn’t right. I just met her, why would she be interested in a guy like me. She’s so young and gorgeous, she would never want a guy like me with glasses. I try to steer away from my thoughts and reach my home in time. The garage door opens up quickly and I park my car inside. As I step out of my car, I catch the last glimpse of light from the night and I am left in darkness. A couple of seconds go by and the light goes on in my garage. I grab my briefcase and the rest of my belongings and head inside my cozy warm home. 

“Mr. Pickles.” I call out. 

As quick as a flash, Mr. Pickles is by my side, nuzzling my leg. I pick him up and let him lick my face as I try to kiss him. I hold him in my right arm, and walk towards the kitchen. I grab a bottle of wine and head upstairs with Mr. Pickles. I lay my furry dog on the bed and I start undressing. I take off my suit and shoes, leaving my boxers on. I grab a pair of grey sweats and decide to sleep shirtless tonight, again. I toss my glasses on my nightstand and walk past my mirror. I take a few steps back and look at myself. I scan my body quickly and I know that I’m not the buffest man nor the skinniest twink ever. I look at my wide chest and slim body and realize that no woman would want me, especially Lenore. I shake the thought out of my mind and plop down on my bed. I accidently scared Mr. Pickles and apologized for the sudden movement. I look at the ceiling and start contemplating whether I should hit on Lenore or not, as I keep thinking, I open the bottle of wine and chug a few sips down. I go over the many reason why she would never see me in that way but I find other reasons why she would. I haven’t been with a woman since… well I’m not sure. The last time I was with someone, she said I was too involved in my work and I completely ignored her. After that, I’ve just been single and lost interest in having a relationship, but for some reason Lenore woke up a certain spark in me. I feel like a teenage boy in love with his high school sweetheart, what is wrong with me? Is she the one for me? 

Going over this stupid problem, I feel Mr. Pickles snuggling close to my side. I pick him up and ask him whether I should take a chance or just forget about it. Of course, Mr. Pickles just licks my nose and leaves me answerless. I merely lay him on my chest and he buries his face in my neck and licks me every once in a while. I cautiously turn off my lamp and lay in the dark. I raise my warm blanket up to my chest, making sure that Mr. Pickles is covered as well. I wipe my hand over my face and forget about the whole thing with Lenore. I lazily close my eyes and drift off to a deep sleep. 

  
  
****************** 

  
  


##### Lenore’s POV

  
  
I hadn’t moved a muscle, I was frozen in place, I couldn’t believe that he left already. I look down and see his vulgar mess on me, slowly I pick myself up and head to the bathroom. I grab tissues and wipe off the warm sticky liquid off me, I grab a sponge with soap and scrub harshly on my belly, till it’s red. I stop and wash it off, leaving my skin red and irritated. I’m afraid to look myself in the mirror but I do so. I close my eyes and lift me head up, I hesitate a bit but I open my eyes and breakdown at my battered image. My face was covered in bruises and cuts, the colors purple, red and yellow paint my face. I can’t help but pour my tears out, I grab a wipe and clean off the dried blood on my face. Once I finish, I stand there and look at my pitiful self. 

I’m so weak. I’m so fucking weak. I can’t defend myself against him. Why am I so stupid? Why don’t leave him? But I can’t leave him. He said he’ll kill me if I leave him or turn him in.

I step inside the tub, naked and sit in the cold lifeless steel object. I turn on the water and keep it on cold, I let the freezing cold-water drops hit my body and I shiver violently. All I want right now is to stay here and let my body go numb. I want to forget the pain and the touch of his fucking gross hands. I curl into a ball and hug myself tightly, and cry hopelessly. I have to keep going, I need to look forward for my job and bring home the money so Aiden can intoxicate himself with drugs or alcohol. As long as he’s happy, he’ll leave me alone and he won’t hurt me like this again. I look at the clock hung on the wall and calculate that I’ve been in this tub for thirty minutes. I shut off the water and grab a towel nearby and step out. I dry myself and see the progress of my cuts and bruises, I see my face is now colored in purple. I fight back the tears that well up in my eyes again. I slowly walk to my room but I see Aiden’s bedroom and I want to throw up. I walk past quickly and lock myself in my room. My head is against the door and I slip down to the floor. I tell myself to be strong and things will eventually get better. I pick my useless body from the floor and drag my feet to my bed. I lay down on my side and hug my Winnie the Pooh bear. I squeeze my stuffed friend and kiss him sadly. I close my eyes and pray for the sun to come up again, so I can leave this shithole and be away from Aiden. 


	2. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruises everywhere.

The intruding sound of an alarm going off, bombarded Lenore’s ears. Her body began to descend away from the deep sleep she was currently in. Her hand traveled up her night stand and silenced the loud beep. Lenore kissed her Pooh bear good morning and lifted her sore and bruised body from the warm mattress. Her blonde hair hung in front of her face as she made her way towards the bathroom. The memories from yesterday came flooding to her mind. Her hands rested on the sides of the sink as she closed her eyes. Lenore took a deep breath and parted her hair from her face. She slowly lifted her face to the mirror and faced the horror that Aiden placed upon her. Her entire face was swollen and colored by shades of black, purple, and yellow. She looks down at her naked body and saw the many bruises covering her pale skin. She swallows her saliva and goes to her closet to find her outfit for the day. Lenore glances at her window and sees that it’s snowing. She always loved the snow and luckily that means she can put on layers of clothes, which can lessen the appearance of her bruises. She decided to wear her maroon colored jeans with a white sweater and light brown socks accompanied by her dark brown ankle boots. As she finished getting dressed, she headed to the bathroom again and the long process of covering her face with makeup, begins. Lenore placed a thin layer of sunscreen on her face and proceeded to squeeze a good amount of foundation for her entire face. Since her was so light, she needed more than one layer of foundation to do the trick. She hated having so much makeup on but it was necessary. She then did a red and orange eye shadow color to hide her wounded eyes. Lenore took a step back and managed to hide the dark colors on her skin but if people would take a closer look, they would outline her battered face in an instant. She couldn’t plaster her face with more makeup because then it would look gross and heavy. To avoid people asking her questions, she’ll simply keep her distance and circumvent eye contact. She left her straight hair down to cover the sides of her face as much as possible. For the final touches, she placed on a cherry red lipstick color on her lips and realized she’s matching perfectly with her outfit. She looked down at her watch and dashed to her closet again. Lenore chose to wear her white coat in order to balance out her maroon jeans and autumn colored makeup. Lastly, she tossed on her maroon colored scarf and bid Pooh farewell. She opened the door quietly and saw Aiden on the couch, sleeping away the alcohol from last night. She tippy toed her way to the front door and grabbed her purse, and managed to slip out without having Aiden harassing her. Lenore shut the door behind her and ran down the stairs to her car. The outside freezing breeze hit her face and she felt relieved to breathe pure air. She struggled to make her way to her car but sat inside the vehicle and started heading to work. 

  
  
********** 

  
  
Harry was already at work fidgeting with his navy-blue suit and his glasses. He had no idea why he was so nervous. He kept glancing at the clock and counted down the minutes remaining for Lenore to arrive. Harry didn’t want to admit that he had a huge crush on her but he did. His chest was hurting, he never had this unique feeling in such a long time. Harry looked down at his brown Oxford shoes and decided to visit Merlin quickly. 

Merlin was in his office looking at the daily reports of the company when a knock was laid upon his door. “Come on in.” 

Harry swung the door open with such force that Merlin looked up and gave Harry a surprised look. “Mornin Harry. What’s wrong?” 

“Can I ask you for a big and secretive favor?” 

Merlin leaned back in his arm chair and smiled. “What’s up?” 

Harry interlaced his fingers together and realized his words were failing to make it past his lips. “Do you think… well I mean if you can. Um fetch me Lenore’s file.” 

Merlin smiled from side to side. “You do like her, don’t you?” 

Harry smiled shyly. “Alright I admit it. I like her a lot but please do not go telling Eggsy about this. That boy will tease me to death. You are a dear friend and I am entrusting this secret to you.” 

Merlin opened a drawer and pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Harry. “I already took care of that for you. I knew some point you would want to take a look at her file.” Merlin snorted and patted Harry’s shoulder. 

“You’re going to tease me, aren’t you?” Harry took off his glasses and stared at Merlin. 

Merlin winked at him. “Of course not. I’ll just make sure you both have enough alone time with each other. Now go get her.” 

Harry turned away and headed for the door when Merlin called his name. 

“Harry, nice suit. Is that for her? You trying to catch her eye with your tight arse?” Merlin chuckled loudly. 

Harry’s smile changed into a frown and gave Merlin the middle finger and walked away. 

  
  
************ 

  
  
Lenore rushed to the elevator and made her up to the top floor. She ran out of the elevator and placed all her things on her desk, and lifted a small mirror up to her face. She could still see her bruises but she will manage to be as slick as possible. She removed her coat but kept her scarf on and proceeded to knock on Harry’s door. “Mr. Hart it’s me Lenore. Can I come in?” 

Harry was sitting in his chair looking at the manila folder, deciding whether he should invade Lenore’s privacy or not. When the loud knock shook him out of his daze and he panicked. “Um one moment Ms. Smith.” He threw the folder under his computer and quickly adjusted his suit, and smoothed down his hair. “Alright come in.” 

Lenore took a deep breath and walked in. Thankfully the scarf covered most of her face and she kept her head down the whole time, trying to have little eye contact with her boss. “Good morning Mr. Hart. How are you today?” 

“I’m well thank you. And yourself?” 

Lenore cleared her throat. “It could be better. So, what do you have planned for me today?” 

Harry blanked out for a second and spotted the huge pile of papers on the side of his desk. “Oh right. I need you to deliver these papers to Eggsy and once you’re done with that, come back here and I’ll have another stack waiting for you.” 

“Okay great.” Lenore took hold of the tall stack of papers and headed out. “Oh Mr. Hart.” 

Harry looked up. “Yes Lenore?” 

“I really like your suit. It goes well with you. It’s funny actually because my favorite color is blue.” 

Harry got excited and couldn’t help but smile. “Really? It’s even more funny because that’s my favorite color too.” 

Lenore giggled loudly. “What are the odds? I’d love to continue this conversation but I must deliver these papers.” She pouted. 

“No please go ahead. We can continue later.” 

Lenore sent a flirty wink his way. “Sure thing.” She closed the door behind her and smiled to herself. 

Harry couldn’t handle the conversation that took place. He was so high up in the clouds that he slipped off his chair and fell on the floor. 

  
  
************** 

  
  
“Where the fuck is my coffee?! I’m honestly losing it.” Eggsy rubbed his hand on his forehead and tensed his shoulders. 

Lenore walked into his department and spotted Eggsy standing by his desk. “Excuse me Mr. Unwin?” 

“Who the fuck is calling me? Oh, look who it is. Forgive me I didn’t mean to scream at you. I’m drunk off my bum and I’m hungover, so everything annoys me. Come in precious.” Eggsy eyed her up and down. 

“It’s alright we all get hungover. Mr. Hart asked me to give you these papers.” She handed him the stack. 

“Alright love. Thank you.” He came closer to her and saw the faint bruises on her face. “What happened to your face?” He asked intensely. 

Lenore stepped back. “What?” 

“Your face, it’s covered in bruises. Well due to the makeup it’s hard to make out but it’s visible to me.” Eggsy took hold off her cheeks and lightly grazed his thumbs over her skin. “What happened? Did someone hurt you?” 

Lenore politely escaped his grasp and lied. “No of course not. I… accidently… ran into a pole yesterday. I was so consumed by my phone that I missed the darn pole and as a result I woke up bruised.” She chuckled nervously, praying that Eggsy would leave this alone. 

“Love, I don’t believe you. That looks like the work of a man who abuses you. Who is he? Is he your boyfriend or some fucked man who won’t leave you?” 

Lenore was in shock. Basically, Eggsy hit the jack pot. “No Mr. Unwin, I’m not in a relationship. It’s the truth. It was very silly of me and now I’m paying the consequences. No need to worry Mr. Unwin.” 

“Look precious, call me Eggsy. I can’t stand people calling me Mr. Unwin unless for some reason we’re having a kinky night together. Then you can scream out Mr. Unwin but other than that call me Eggsy.” He made Lenore blush heavily. “But I know the difference between simple bruises and bruises that were on purpose. Tell me who did this to you?” 

Lenore couldn’t hold back her tears. She tried to keep them in. “Mr.Un… I mean Eggsy, no one is hurting me or abusing me. Can we just put an end to this dumb matter?” 

Eggsy noticed her eyes becoming watery and puffy. He realized that she was going to cry and decided to stop pressuring her. “Alright, I won’t push any further but if you are in a problem don’t hesitate to let me or Merlin or Harry know.” 

Lenore nodded and exited Eggsy’s department. 

Eggsy was left in suspicion, he had strong evidence that Lenore was in an abusive relationship. He couldn’t hide this delicate information, he must call Harry and let him know. He made his way towards the phone but he stopped and decided to go see Harry in person. Eggsy looked at his schedule and forgot all the meetings he had today. He cursed under his breath and made sure that when the day is over, he’ll go talk to Harry about Lenore. 

Lenore ran into the ladies’ restroom and grabbed a towel to prevent the tears from spilling across her face. She looked into the mirror and shook her head. She prayed that Eggsy would leave this alone and never inquire about this again. 

  
  
***************** 

  
  
Harry lifted himself off the floor and smoothed out his suit. He sat down again and pulled the manila folder from underneath his computer. He contemplated the idea of going through her personal and non-personal information. Yet he was so curious but he fixed his glasses and opened the folder. He begins reading about every detail that belongs to Lenore. 

“She likes to read scary stories, watch scary movies, and adores poetry. How interesting. She’s 5’7, weighs 145 pounds, social security number, address, and oh yes experiences. Wow she’s worked in many companies. Never married, graduated from UC Santa Cruz, parents deceased, and no siblings. No children, Disney fan, loves winter, she’s 33 years old, what?!” 

Harry was fascinated by the vast information being provided to him. He was most surprised by her age, she definitely didn’t look 33. Harry laughed and began to have high hopes and maybe a chance is possible for them to be together. Slowly he began staring at her picture and made sure to memorize every perfect feature of hers. As he continued scanning through the files, he didn’t hear Lenore walk in. 

“Mr. Hart I delivered the papers to Eggsy. What else did you need me to deliver?” 

“TITS!” Harry yelled as he was caught off guard by Lenore. 

Lenore widened her eyes at the sudden choice of words. She snorted. “What?” 

Harry was lost for words. “Tits. Tits. Tits are delicious.” 

Lenore bursts into laughter. “Are you looking at tits? Or are you watching porn involving tits? Or playboy magazine with naked women and huge tits?” 

Harry felt the blood rush into his cheeks. “No… Yes… I mean no. I’m just…” 

“It’s okay if you are. Sometimes it’s nice to see a lady’s titties bouncing up and down. No need to be ashamed.” Lenore began to walk closer. 

Harry closed the folder and hid it from Lenore, he tried to think of anything that can erase this embarrassing moment. He looked deep into her eyes and fell in a trance. She smiled warmly and dared to move in closer. Harry’s eyes then trailed to her face and he noticed the bruises and the small cut healing on her forehead. 

“Lenore, what happened?” He asked worriedly. 

Lenore stepped away from his desk and shrugged her shoulders. “I ran into a pole yesterday.” 

Harry got up from his chair and stood in front of her. “Lenore, that looks like someone hit you. Did someone attack you yesterday?” 

Lenore felt closed in, she couldn’t stand looking into Harry’s eyes and lying to him. “No, I’m sure. I would know if someone hurt me. Please Mr. Hart don’t worry yourself, I’m fine.” 

“Why do I have a feeling that you’re keeping something bottled up? Lenore let me help you. If you need to talk about something troubling, I’m here. Let me help you.” 

Lenore looked up. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” 

Harry wanted to say something but Eggsy ran into the room unexpectedly. 

“Excuse me.” She left the room. 

“Eggsy what’s the matter with you? I was in a private discussion with Lenore, at least knock or something.” 

Eggsy regained his breath, “Did you notice the bruises on her face?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

Eggsy placed his hands on his thighs. “Look I ran from a meeting to tell you this but I think Lenore is in an abusive relationship. Those bruises don’t appear from running into a pole. I just thought you should know. I tried to push the matter further but I couldn’t. Harry, we need to find out if she really has a boyfriend. If she does then we need to find that fucker and beat the shit out of him. Maybe Lenore can’t get away from the guy. We need to help her.” 

Harry processed every word Eggsy said and thought about the bruises on her face. “Do you really think she’s in an abusive relationship?” 

“She must be. Get closer to her, you’re the one who likes her. Make sure to be there for her.” Eggsy persisted. 

Harry agreed and Eggsy relaxed a bit. “What conference were you in?” 

Eggsy laughed. “The one where you should already be present in.” 

Harry looked at his watch and lost track of time. “Oh bullocks! Go Eggsy start walking. We’ll resume our conversation later.” Harry shoved Eggsy forward and both headed upstairs. 

Today the bathroom was Lenore’s best friend, she ran in and tried to pull herself together. She was nervous, Harry and Eggsy were suspicious of her appearance. They already drew accurate conclusions but she feared about her life. Aiden would always scream at her, telling her to never let people notice the bruises he leaves on her. She just needed to get through this day and place ointments on her face, to calm the bruises. She straightened herself up and decided to buy a bottle of water. 

  
  
**************** 

  
  
After the mini thirty-minute break she took, Lenore headed upstairs into Harry’s office. She saw the other stack of papers on his desk. She walked towards it and read the note on top of it. As she gently lifted the papers off the wooden desk, she noticed a scent lingering on Harry’s chair. Lenore returned the papers on the desk and walked towards Harry’s chair. She didn’t mean to be creepy but she fell on her knees and took a whiff of Harry’s chair. It smelled of a light leafy citrus forest filled with mandarin, violets, and artemisia. She always found this scent quite attractive and then a light bulb turns on in her brain. Lenore admits that she has a crush on her boss. She stood up and felt her cheeks becoming hot. She fanned herself and imagined a life with Harry. As her daydream was beginning to take off, she heard Eggsy and Harry approaching the door. She ran to the door and smacked herself mentally, what was she doing? She ran back to his desk and grabbed the pile of papers and headed out. 

Harry was saying goodbye to Eggsy and promised to talk about Lenore’s situation later. As he turned to enter his office, he bumped into Lenore causing her to drop all the papers in her hands. They were both in shock and Lenore started to pick up the papers that were scattered everywhere. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you. Are you okay? I’m so sorry.” Harry began to pick up the papers as well. 

“It’s okay don’t worry. It can happen to anyone. I’m sorry for running into you. Please, I’ll pick up this mess.” 

Harry didn’t dare to leave her alone with the jumble of papers. “No, it’s fine I’ll help you.” 

They both reached for the same piece of paper and their hands touched. Lenore looks up at Harry and they both stare at each other. Lenore becomes incredibly shy and politely pulls the paper away from Harry. Lenore managed to put the papers back in their place and they both stood up. 

“I’m sorry for the mess, I’ll be out of your hair.” Lenore quietly left. 

Harry tried to patch up the awkward silence but she left. He remained speechless. 

As Lenore went further away from Harry, she looked at her hand and still felt the warmth of Harry’s hand. She smiled to herself and didn’t regret bumping into him. 

  
  
*********** 

  
  
The hours went by sluggishly, Harry was in his office trying to think up of a new idea for the company. Down below, experienced trainers were trying out new firearms that were recently purchased. Bullets were flying everywhere. The sudden sound made Harry jump, he looked down and saw the two men trying out the new goodies. Harry resumed to his chair and tried to stir his attention towards his idea but the constant shots were bothering him. His hand was starting to tremble and he felt his nerves being triggered. He closed his eyes and tried his breathing technique to calm his nerves but it made things worse. He kept picturing the men he killed and blood being sprayed on the floor. He violently leapt from his seat, sending his chair flying back and started pacing back and forth. His breathing increasing and the sound of bullets were unnaturally loud in his ears. He begins yelling and falls on the floor covering his ears, praying for the sounds to disappear. He kept hearing the screams of men and bombs going off. Harry was having a fit. 

Lenore was coming back from delivering the stack of papers. She wanted to at least flirt with her boss and see if he liked her back. Happily, she entered his office only to be greeted by painful screams. Lenore was terrified and she ran towards Harry. 

“Harry! Harry! Are you alright! Oh my god! Harry!” She was afraid to touch him but she tried to keep her distance. She kept yelling his name but he kept screaming. She touched his shoulder and he faced her with hatred in his eyes. 

Lenore was frozen in place and she spoke his name one more time. Without thinking straight, Harry charged at Lenore and gripped her throat. He began choking her harshly and screaming in her face. Lenore tried to loosen his grip on her but he only squeezed more. She felt the air being cut off, she couldn’t breathe. With all her strength she whispered Harry’s name and Harry stopped choking her, but firmly held her in his hands. Then brutally he released her and pushed back into a cabinet, making her fall abruptly and knocking down a few items. The push hurt her back and the bruises from yesterday were throbbing more due to the sudden movement. She looked to side and saw pills that fell out of a bottle. Quickly she read the bottle and realized that Harry has PTSD. Lenore looked back at her boss and he was standing in silence. The voices, the bullets, the bombs, the screams were gone. He looked at Lenore and recognized the harm he’s brought upon Lenore. She stays on the floor motionless and looks through Harry’s sad eyes. 

“I…I…I’m sorry.” Harry left the room as quick as a flash. 

Lenore was on the floor trembling and playing over the scene that just took place. She gently lifted her hand to her neck and felt like crying. She stayed on the floor for a while and then decided to pick up the pills that were on the floor and place them inside the bottle. She felt so sad for Harry, she knew deep down that it’s not his fault for what he did to her. She understood the gravity of the situation, someone with PTSD suffers a lot. The person who was choking her wasn’t Harry, it was Harry’s demons. She picked herself up and fixed Harry’s chair. She looked at the clock and realized it was time for her to go home. As she made her way out, she looked back and grabbed a pen and paper. Lenore left a note for Harry, hopefully making him feel a bit better after what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will involve a lot of intense events. You have been warned :).


	3. The Apartment

The sound of running water was filling the empty white walls. The constant splashes were hitting the floor as Harry kept wetting his face. His temporary trauma was fading away and reality started to settle in. His hot temper began to cool down and the events that occurred minutes ago, were finding their way in his brain. Harry placed his hands on the edge of the sink and bent down, taking long deep breaths. As his heart felt tranquil, he slid down to the floor and began yelling in frustration. He balled up his fists and began delivering harsh blows to the wall in front of him. He needed to let out his anger some how. Harry kept playing the scene he caused in his office and the injuries he inflicted on Lenore. He stopped punching the wall and closed his eyes as he was reliving the chaos he managed to start. He could still feel his hands wrapping around Lenore’s innocent throat. The way he pushed her and having no control over himself. He felt like the most horrible human being on earth. He sat down and lifted his knees up to his chest. He buried his face in his hands and screamed one last time. How could he face Lenore now? Harry didn’t have the courage to look her in the eyes and beg for forgiveness. After a few moments, Harry straightened himself out and grabbed his lonely glasses off the floor. He started heading towards his office to fix this whole mess up. As Harry rushed to his office, he noticed all the cubicles were empty. There was no one in his department but he quickly threw the thought away, and barged into his office. 

“Lenore!” He shouted. 

His office was dark and no one seemed to be inside waiting for him. His fingers absentmindedly looked for the light switch and managed to bring light into the room. Everything was neat and nothing was out of order. He scanned the room and found nothing. He walked to his desk and found a note on top of his laptop. Harry walked to the other side of his desk and began reading the note. 

  
  
Mr. Hart,

  
  
Forgive me for what happened earlier. You should have told me from the beginning that you suffered from PTSD or at least warned me, but who am I to demand this personal information. I know I have no rights to meddle in your personal life or problems and you have no duty tell me upfront. I shouldn’t have touched you when I walked into the room. I probably should’ve gotten professional help but I reacted out of instinct. Seeing you so vulnerable made me extremely sad and all I wanted was to hold you, and make you feel protected, but I guess that turned out differently. Mr. Hart, I beg you to please forget about what happened. I won’t mention it, if you won’t. I’m sorry if I left quickly but it was time for me to go home. I do pray that you feel better and remember to take your pills, for precautionary measures. I’ll see you on Monday. Enjoy the rest of your night and weekend. Oh, I almost forgot, Happy New Years.

  
  
Love,

Lenore

  
  
Once Harry finished reading the note, he slammed the piece of paper on his desk. 

“What have I done!?” He yelled furiously. 

Harry removed his laptop and searched for the files that pertain to Lenore. He found the main paper that holds her general information. He kept skimming through the lines until he spotted her address. 43 Stephen Road, Bexleyheath APT# 6A.

“Got it.” Harry quickly snapped a picture of her address and entered his destination in his phone. 

His phone rapidly routed the fastest way to reach Lenore’s apartment. Once he had it, he began packing his laptop, papers, and anything else he needed. 

“Oi Harry, Happy New Year… where are you going?” Eggsy asked confusingly. 

“Sorry!!!” Harry shouted as he ran past Eggsy and Merlin. 

Harry dashed down the stairs and entered his car. He hardly noticed that it was snowing outside but that wasn’t his major concern. 

  
  
**************** 

  
  
Lenore sadly made her way up to her apartment. She pauses at her door and prepares herself for whatever Aiden has planned. She enters the apartment and throws her stuff on the floor as she goes straight to her bedroom. Lenore opens the door and is greeted by a pair of flowers being held by the man who abuses her. 

“What are you doing?” Lenore asked confusingly. 

“What do you think?” Aiden gets up and walks towards Lenore. “I’m begging for forgiveness. I’m sorry that I hurt you… badly and I want us to make up. Since it’s New Years, I want us to be on good terms and we should have sex.” Aiden gives Lenore the flowers and he waits for her response. 

Lenore looks at Aiden, then at the flowers. She steps back, “I don’t want your flowers or your apology. I just want to be alone.” 

Aiden felt a button being pressed and his nerves were on the edge. “Lenny baby, come on. I’m being nice about this and I just want to fuck you here. You can’t deny that from me. Just fucking sleep with me.” 

Lenore sighs in annoyance. “I said no thank you. It’s nice that you want to make up but I don’t want to sleep with you. So why don’t you find another whore to fuck tonight and for once in your life leave me alone.” 

Aiden’s temper was rising. He never accepted a no from any woman. “You will sleep with me. You’re mine. I fucking want you! No one else. Why can’t you see that I love you? I hurt you because sometimes you act stupid as fuck and I have every right to do whatever the fuck I want with you!” 

Lenore pushes Aiden and begins to yell at him. “I hate you! Just leave me be! You say that you love me yet you hurt me because you can. That’s a bullshit reason for hurting me. What’s the real reason? Why do you hurt me?” Aiden stays quiet and doesn’t answer her. “Why!! Answer me!” 

Aiden grabs her upper arm and squeezes her tender muscle. “Sleep. With. Me. Now.” 

Lenore leans closer to his face. “No.” She whispers lowly. 

Aiden became furious and with his great strength, he pushed Lenore to wall. She hit her head hard against the concrete wall and her back was vibrating with endless pain. Her bruises were stinging. Before Lenore could fall to the floor from the sudden push, Aiden tightened his fist and punched her face. This sudden blow made Lenore fall to the floor. “STOP!” Lenore yells fearfully. She clenches her bruised jaw and sits up. “Fuck off Aiden! What else are you going to do huh!! Are you going to rape me like you always do!!! Just go do whatever you want just leave me.” Her rage turned into tears. “I want you to know Aiden, that I will never love you and I’m nothing to you! Nothing.” 

Aiden couldn’t deal with this bullshit drama scene. “Fuck you!” He leaves Lenore on the floor and goes outside slamming the door behind him. 

Lenore continues crying and feels relieved that he left. She removes her hand from her jaw and is greeted with blood covering her white skin. She picks herself up and groans in pain. Lenore goes to the bathroom and washes away her tears and blood. She looks into the mirror and gazes at her reflection, her makeup still covering her old bruises but new ones will show up soon. Lenore glances to the side and sees a bottle of sleeping pills. Her trembling fingers reach for the bottle and she developed a dangerous thought, but dismisses it quickly. 

  
  
**************** 

  
  
Harry is driving through the heavy snow trying to find Lenore’s apartment complex. You have arrived at your destination. He stops and checks his phone to make sure this information is correct. Harry looks up and spots the complex a few feet away. He parks his car and buttons up his coat and turns off the engine. He adjusts his glasses and steps out into the frosty night. He walks up to the front door and is relived to see a young couple coming out. The young man held the door open and Harry managed to slip in. Harry took out his phone and found the picture he took of her address, he needed to find apartment 6A. Luckily there’s an elevator, he pressed the button and instantly the elevator doors opened. He stepped inside and pressed number six. While he was going up, he felt nervous. What would he say to her? Would she even let him in? Would she be scared of him? All these thoughts were building up until the doors slid open and he was on the sixth floor. He was impressed to see that these apartments were spaced out, he kept walking down the hallway and reached apartment 6A. Harry stood waiting for a bit trying to gather his words. He knocked on the door. “Lenore? Ms. Smith? It’s me Harry. Please open the door, I wish to speak to you about what happened earlier. Please, I won’t hurt you.” He kept knocking but no one answered. Harry was beginning to worry, maybe she wasn’t home. He was about to leave when he decided to try the doorknob. The door was unlocked, he opened the door slowly and went inside. “Lenore?” He called out again. No one responded. Harry tried every door and found no one. He kept opening doors and called out her name. Then he reached to the last door and knocked before he walked in. Still no response, Harry went in and the light from outside illuminated Lenore’s body. Harry was happy to see she was here, maybe she was sleeping, but her form looked odd. He made his way towards her and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. Harry gently shook Lenore and whispered her name, but she didn’t respond. He shook her a bit harder and she still didn’t move or respond. Harry grabbed her arms and pulled her up, but he noticed a bottle falling from her hands. He picked up the bottle and saw that it was sleeping pills, he was confused until it hit him. She wanted to commit suicide. Harry shook her one more time and began to freak out. He didn’t know what to do, he kept yelling her name and shook her body as much as he could, but her eyes failed to open. Harry felt his hands trembling so he decided to search his pocket for his phone. He managed to find his phone and called an ambulance. Once he gave the required information to the paramedics who should arrive at Lenore’s apartment soon, he shoved his phone inside his back pocket and took off his coat. Harry couldn’t take the risk of letting Lenore die so he picked her up, bridal style, and took her to the bathroom. He gently placed her on the cold floor and removed his glasses. He held her close with her back towards Harry’s chest and immediately he puts pressure on her stomach. He repeated the motion and Lenore managed to regurgitate every undissolved pill in her stomach. He kept pumping her stomach until Lenore finished vomiting out the many sleeping pills that were threatening her life. Finally, after what seemed like a million years, her stomach was empty of pills and Lenore remained unconscious. Harry quickly cleaned her up and kept screaming her name, hoping to keep her awake. Then the sound of sirens outside were becoming music to his ears, instantly he picked her up and walked out of the bathroom only to be met by two young paramedics. 

“She took a dose of sleeping pills and I managed to pump them out of her stomach but she’s still not responding.” Harry explained quickly. 

The young man nodded and quickly took Lenore from Harry’s hands and began to rush downstairs. Harry grabbed his coat and began to head out when he noticed a Winnie the Pooh Bear sitting on a chair. He grabbed the fluffy character and closed the door behind him as he caught up to the paramedics. 

  
  
**************** 

  
  
The hospital was quiet and the hallway was lacking noise. Harry sat quietly and held onto Pooh with all his strength and prayed that Lenore would be alright. He has been waiting for two hours and there was no doctor coming out to give an update on Lenore’s situation. His leg was shaking nervously and he was beginning to believe that Lenore didn’t make it. Then he rose up quickly as he saw a doctor approaching him. 

“Relatives of Ms. Smith?” 

“Yes. How is she? Is she fine? Is she okay? Will she recover?” Harry asked desperately. 

“She’s fine. It was quite smart of you to pump out her stomach before those pills dissolved and most definitely entering her blood stream. Good job son.” The older doctor patted Harry’s shoulder. “She’s awake and you can go inside and see her if you wish.” 

Harry hugged the doctor, “Thank you so much.” 

The kind doctor nodded his head in appreciation and went back to tend other patients. Harry lifted Pooh to his face, “She’s okay.” He sighed in relief and began to walk towards Lenore’s room. He reached her room and stopped before walking in. He took in deep breaths and knocked on the door as he slowly entered the room. His eyes settled on Lenore resting on a hospital bed and he felt his heart breaking as he saw that she had no make up on. The bruises that cover her face were prominent and Harry felt terrible that he never saw that Lenore was being abused. 

“Hi.” He quietly declares as he hides Pooh behind him. 

Lenore feels happy to see Harry and winces as she sits up to talk to him. “Hi.” She smiles sadly as Harry presented her faithful friend to her. She starts to cry and hugs her squishy buddy. She wipes her tears and looks up at Harry, “How did you get Pooh?” 

“After what happened back at the office, I felt horrible so I went to your apartment to beg you for forgiveness and I walked in to find you unconscious. It took me a minute to figure out that you wanted to commit… suicide. Then I called the paramedics and here we are now.” 

Everything was coming back to Lenore and she broke down feeling the tears rushing out of her eyes. She felt Harry sitting down by her side and reaching out to grab her hands. Lenore looked up and locked eyes with Harry. She sniffled and decided to tell Harry why she came to London, “You want to know why I came to London?” 

“Why?” 

Lenore closes her eyes and begins her story, “Well… Back in New York I was a secretary working in this big corporation on the 19th floor and I met this guy, Aiden. He worked on the 25th floor and every once in a while, he would come by to leave me a few documents for my boss and he would flirt with me.” Lenore felt dirty and gross at remembering how she fell for that monster. “So, he asked me out and I accepted. We went on to being a couple for a few months and then I realized that he had a drug and alcohol problem. I thought maybe I could help him change but that was a stupid decision. Then after our first year being together, he began to act bolder and he started to hit me. At first it was hard pushes but then it escalated to punches and…” Lenore felt her voice cracking and the tears were appearing again. “And Aiden would rape me.” Harry felt his anger boiling up to the edge. “Then my bruises were becoming very noticeable at work so Aiden dragging me to London to start fresh but I knew that he was running from the cops because of his use illegal use of drugs and domestic violence occurring in our apartment. He didn’t want to jail so he decided to go some place far away where no one would find him and he could drag his toy along.” Lenore cries even more, “I wish never met Aiden. I couldn’t take the pain and the abuse anymore. Why didn’t you let me die Mr. Hart?” 

Harry hugs Lenore and offers his warmth and comfort to her. “You’re strong Lenore and you don’t deserve a man who mistreats you. I didn’t let you die because I know that you have great potential and also you have so much to live for. I couldn’t let you die.” He places a soft kiss on the back of her hand and uses his thumb to wipe away her tears. “Do you want something warm to drink?” 

“No thank you.” Lenore politely declines. “Please stay with me Mr. Hart?” 

“Of course, I’ll stay with you. Let me just talk to your doctor really quickly and I’ll come back.” He gets up and heads towards the door but he comes back to her side. “I’m sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me for what I did to you. I’m begging you from the bottom of my heart, please forgive me, please.” 

Lenore leans in closer and kisses Harry on the cheek. “I accept your apology. Don’t worry, I forgive you.” 

Harry grazes his finger on her hand, “Thank you.” He walked to the door, “By the way, Happy New Years.” 

Lenore smiled, “Happy New Years Harry.” 

He exited the room, leaving Lenore clinging onto Pooh and praying that Harry would come back to her. 


	4. Was It A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Lenore to stay with him.

Harry left Lenore’s room to find her doctor. He was still a bit lost so he asked one the nurses that passed by to direct him to the room that Lenore’s doctor was in. The kind lady pointed him to the right direction and he walked down the hallway to end up at the doctor’s office. He knocks on the door and waits for a reply. 

“Come in.” A familiar voice said. 

Harry opens the door and walks inside the office, “Hello Doctor.” 

“Hello Mister…” The doctor trailed off. 

“Hart. Harry Hart.” 

The doctor nodded and smiled. “Of course, forgive me, we weren’t properly introduced. I’m Doctor David Allen.” David extends his hand. 

Harry shakes the man’s hand and laughs. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Are you here to ask about Ms. Smith’s status?” 

“Yes. I was wondering how long she’ll stay here?” Harry asked. 

“Well, she’s responding positively well to our treatment and physically she hasn’t received any harmful injuries to her body. She will be able to leave tomorrow morning.” 

Harry lets out a sigh he’s been holding in. “Oh, thank god.” 

The doctor became a bit worried. “But, I do have a few concerns. The bruises on her face and on her body are fresh and many of her old bruises haven’t been properly healed yet. This is evident that she’s been in an abusive relationship. I can’t send her back to where she lives, for her partner will definitely continue hurting her. Technically, I must report this to the police but I can not file a report to the police behind Ms. Smith’s back. It’s up to her to go and report the abuse she’s experiencing at home. For now, I’m more interested as to where she’ll find a safe environment to stay in and be safe and secure.” 

Harry stood quiet, thinking. “She will come live with me.” 

“Do you know her long enough to be responsible for her safety?” 

Harry adjusted his glasses. “Yes. Believe me Doctor, I’m not letting her go back to that hell hole. I’ll look after her and make sure she’s safe and sound. Also, I’ll be responsible to check that her bruises heal properly.” 

The doctor smiled. “I’m glad to hear that Mr. Hart. I trust she’ll be in good hands.” 

“She will.” Harry extends his hand towards the doctor. “Thank you for everything Doctor Allen.” 

“No problem. Go back to Ms. Smith and keep her company.” 

Harry agreed and left the good doctor’s office. He was making his way down the hallway when he saw Merlin and Eggsy looking for Lenore’s room. Harry smiled and completely forgot that he called his friends and told them what happened. 

“Harry!” Eggsy shouted. 

Harry ran towards his friends and hugged them both. “Hi, thank god you both came.” 

Merlin patted Harry’s shoulder. “How is she?” 

“She’s fine. A couple of bruises on her but she’s fine. You both want to go see her?” Harry questioned. Eggsy and Merlin nodded and followed Harry. All three men arrived outside of Lenore’s room. Harry knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” A strained soft voice called out. 

They all came in. Eggsy and Merlin immediately rushed to her side and gave her flowers and candies. 

“Oh, my goodness, Merlin, Eggsy. What are you two doing here?” Lenore asked shyly. 

Merlin spoke first. “Well, Harry told us what happened and we rushed our arses over here. We both got you flowers and candy to make you feel better.” 

Lenore smiled. “Thank you. You both didn’t have to trouble yourselves to see me.” 

“Oh darling, don’t worry about that. We do it with pleasure.” Eggsy assured her. 

Eggsy and Merlin stayed with her for a while and then the two men had to leave. Each gave her a kiss on the back of her hand and bid their farewells. Harry led them out and guaranteed Lenore that he’ll be back. He closed the door behind him, “Thank you both for coming.” 

“No problem. So, what’s going to happen to her once she leaves the hospital?” Eggsy asked. 

“I offered to bring her to my home. I haven’t asked her yet but I can’t stand thinking about sending her back to that filth that mistreats her.” Harry explained. 

Merlin liked his idea. “I agree. She needs a stable place to stay in.” 

“Yes. I hope she accepts my offer.” Harry worriedly said. 

Eggsy smirks, “I’m pretty sure she’ll say yes and maybe you both can…” He winks at Harry and nudges his shoulder. 

Harry doesn’t smile. “Eggsy nothing will happen. I’m helping her and I’m happy to be of any assistance to her.” 

Eggsy shrugs, “Alright, if you say so. Come on Merlin, lets go out and eat. Let us know if you need any help, you know we’ll both be here.” 

Harry smiled, “Thank you both.” He hugs his two friends and waves goodbye to them. Harry went outside of the hospital to a small shop across and bought himself and Lenore a cup of tea. He headed back to her room. Lenore smiled when she saw him. “I bought you tea.” Harry said as he handed her the warm tea. 

“Thank you.” She accepted the tea and took a light sip. 

Harry sat down and drank his tea. He fiddled with his hands and cleared his throat. “Um Lenore… can I ask you something.” 

“Of course.” 

“Well, I talked to your doctor and you will be able to leave tomorrow morning. Yet, he thinks it isn’t a good idea to send you back to your… home. He wants you to be safe and secure.” 

Lenore laughs, “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint him but have no where else to go.” 

Harry looks down at his shoes. “Which is why I offered to take you to my place.” 

Lenore’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“I’m happy to let you stay at my place for as long as you want.” 

Lenore adjusts her sitting position. “Mr. Hart, I appreciate the fact that you saved my life and brought me here to not… die but I can’t take advantage of you and your kindness, and push myself into your house. I’m already a hot mess and I’ll only cause problems to you. I don’t want to be another drag for you.” 

Harry reached for Lenore’s hand, “Lenore, first of all, please, pretty please call me Harry. Second of all, you’re not taking advantage of me at all. And thirdly, you would most absolutely not be a drag for me. I want to offer what I can give to you, which is protection and an environment that is secure for you. Please, come with me.” 

Lenore lost herself in his eyes and surrendered. “Okay, I will go with you.” 

Harry smiled widely. “Wonderful! Alright, since you said yes, I’ll have to go and fix my house a bit and grab your personal belongings from your apartment.” 

“Mr. Har- I mean, Harry, you don’t have to go back to my apartment.” 

“Why?” Harry asked. 

“This may seem silly but I don’t want anything from that apartment that can remind me of Aiden.” Lenore bit her lip. 

Harry felt incredibly bad and tense, “I’m so sorry, that didn’t come to my mind.” 

“No no, it’s fine. Don’t worry.” 

Harry relaxed himself, “Okay, well where will you get clothes?” 

Lenore shrugged. “I’ll manage somehow.” 

“Absolutely not. I’ll contact one of my tailors and have a bunch of clothes made specifically for you.” 

Lenore blushed. “Mr. Har- “She stopped and corrected herself again. “Harry, there’s no need to do that. Don’t waste your money on me.” 

“But I want too.” 

Lenore smiled and looked down at her hands. “Thank you.” 

“No problem. I hate to do this but I must leave and prepare everything for your arrival.” 

“Okay.” Lenore interlaced his fingers together. 

“But, I’ll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up.” 

“I know you will.” She waved goodbye to Harry. “Be careful.” 

“I will.” Harry left her room. 

  
  
++++++++++++++++ 

  
  
Lenore wakes up with Pooh on her chest, she chuckled and stretched out in her bed. 

A knock was laid upon her door and the doctor walked in. “Hello, Ms. Smith. How are you feeling?” 

Lenore smiles sadly, “Well, I’m not about to join a pie eating contest. I’ll tell you that much.” She weakly chuckled. 

“Well good, because you shouldn’t be stuffing your face with pie. You should be happy that you’re leaving today with someone who will keep you safe.” 

Lenore blushed, “Yes, I guess so. Thank you so much for everything Doctor.” 

Doctor Allen pats her shoulder. “No problem dear. Just make sure that you get rest and please do not return with your abusive partner.” 

Lenore was tense. “I promise.” 

The doctor nodded. “Good. Before you leave, I will prescribe a few ointments and creams for your bruises on your body and on your face.” 

“Thank you.” 

The doctor leaves and Lenore begins to get ready. 

  
  
+++++++++++++++++ 

  
  
Lenore sat on her hospital bed, all dressed in the outfit she came in with. She felt a bit weak but she looked at her maroon boots and sighed. Lenore wondered where Harry was, did he leave me? Was he lying to me when he said he’ll take me home with him? Lenore doubted that would happen, so she stood up but suddenly she felt her blood pressure fall, and she collapsed on the floor. Lenore closed her eyes and breathed in through her nostrils and lifted herself up. She grabbed her stuffed friend and left the room. Lenore closed the door behind her and walked down the hallway. The nurses who cared for her, waved her goodbye and one particular nurse ran up to Lenore and gave her the creams and ointments the doctor prescribed to her. She took the elevator down and exited the busy hospital. Lenore stopped to breathe in the fresh frigid air and smiled. She kept looking around to see if she could spot Harry but she didn’t. Lenore decided to sit down and wait to see if Harry appears. As she sat down, she looked at Pooh and suddenly the bad memories were flooding her head. All the moments she lived with Aiden were stinging her chest, the pain was coming back to her and her eyes became watery. She squeezed her furry friend and cried her little heart out. 

“Lenore?” 

Lenore looked up and she saw Harry dressed in jeans, a striped long-sleeved shirt, with a navy-blue coat and maroon shoes. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry if I’m late.” Harry explained. 

Lenore wiped away her tears and stood up, “No its fine. Don’t worry.” She looks down and notices that they both have the same colored shoes, and chuckles softly. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“We’re twinning.” Lenore moved her leg and placed her boot next to his shoe. 

Harry laughed, “Well, there you go. Are you ready leave?” 

Lenore nodded and she walked with Harry to his car. Harry opened the car door for her and she entered his car and made herself comfortable. She looked inside his car and was shocked at how expensive this car was. Lenore was pretty sure that this car cost more than her life. 

Harry entered his car and placed his glasses on. “What’s wrong?” 

Lenore was embarrassed, “Your car. It’s so fancy. I’ve never been inside an expensive car before. I’m afraid to touch anything.” 

Harry chuckled, “There’s always a first time. Don’t worry you’re fine.” Harry started the engine and started to drive back to his house. 

  
  
++++++++++++++ 

  
  
Lenore looked out the window and began noticing classy cottages that were pleasing to the eye. She kept wondering which cottage belonged to Harry. Then the car’s speed started to hinder and Harry entered his driveway and parked the car inside his garage. “Here we are.” 

Lenore unfastened her seatbelt and exited his car. She shivered at the sudden coldness that rushed inside the garage. The light inside lit up and illuminated the small room Lenore and Harry were in. Lenore’s eyes roamed around the simple layout. 

“This way.” 

Lenore looked at Harry and walked around his car to be next to him. Harry opened a door and they walked through small passage way into the kitchen. She looked at how beautiful his home was, she understood how different she was compared to people like Harry. Lenore felt a bit intimidated at the new change but she tried to hide her intimidation from Harry. She followed Harry and they ended up at the front of his house, she turned around and saw a grand staircase that probably lead to the bedroom and other rooms. 

“What do you think?” Harry asked. 

Harry’s voice broke Lenore from her admiration to his home. She swallowed her saliva, “It’s… beautiful. It feels like were in a fairytale house.” 

“It’s cozy and I guess a fairytale house.” Harry smiled. 

Lenore returned the smile and squeaked when she felt something nuzzling her leg. 

“Oh sorry.” He went to her and lifted his dog up. “This is Mr. Pickles.” 

Lenore giggled. “How cute is he.” She petted his small head. “Hello Mr. Pickles.” 

“Do you want to hold him?” 

Lenore’s eyes became bright. “Oh sure.” 

“Here, I’ll hold Pooh.” He grabbed Pooh and gave Lenore Mr. Pickles. 

The furry dog immediately liked Lenore and attacked her with licks. She chuckled at the nonstop kisses she was receiving and tried to keep the dog from jumping on her face. 

“He likes you.” Harry lightly squeezed Pooh. 

“I can see that.” She laughed. Lenore handed Mr. Pickles back to Harry and smiled at how adorable his dog was. 

Harry placed Mr. Pickles on the floor and they watched him run into the kitchen. He handed Pooh back to Lenore, “He loves food.” 

Lenore looked back at the kitchen, “A true lover a food, which explains why he went into the kitchen.” She laughed. 

“Well, shall we go upstairs and I’ll show you your room.” Harry suggested. 

Lenore followed him up the marvelous stairs and was amazed again at how exquisite his home was. Lenore was admiring the paintings on the wall, the expensive furniture, fancy carpets, and the small chandeliers that hung on the ceiling providing light. She didn’t see Harry stop and she bumped into him. “I’m so sorry.” 

“No, it’s fine. I see that your attention lies elsewhere. You will have enough time to explore my cottage.” 

“I won’t go into any room that you don’t want me to enter.” Lenore assured him. 

“It’s fine. You have my permission to go into any room you like.” 

Lenore blushed. “Thank you.” 

From a distance, Mr. Pickles decided to start barking and interrupted their conversation. Harry sighed, “I’m sorry, he’s probably wants something. I’ll see what this dog wants but this is your room. You can go in, I’ll be right back.” Harry walked away and left Lenore alone. For the first time, she felt safe, unafraid and warm. She smiled and turned the doorknob open.


End file.
